Children Of A Kingdom Built On Blood
by Cortechxone
Summary: The lord of blood and ruler of the Great Tomb Of Nazarick is transported to the Potterverse. There he finds a small child left on the doorstep of the most horrible humans he has ever known. As a result, the human-despising king of death takes the boy in a converts him into a Vampiric Demon. Dumbledore, his parents, and his twin sister have no idea what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration taken from 'The Antichrist Cometh' for the character(although because of the level jump he is a liiiitle bit stronger. I kept the lore of the character but changed the name a bit because 'Father Blood' just sounds awesome. This Ainz is just easier to work with in a world domination setting, and is a lot more badass), for the idea I took inspiration from 'Death Parade of a Benevolent Overlord'(I love the idea, so I'm kind of stealing the twin adoption idea off of you… sorry not sorry). Read both of these they are amazing fanfics, and apart from AtheistBasementDragon, who should be writing books not fanfics, are the best I've read.**

**Ok, before I start, this was literally made because I was bored. There is no other reason apart from that 'Death Parade of a Benevolent Overlord' probably won't update anytime soon, and I really liked it, so I'm going to spin it off myself, just with a really aggressive Nazarick. Any feedback good or bad is welcomed, please don't give death threats or anything like that, doing that just shows that, like me, you have nothing better to do and would do well putting it into something more positive. I know this sounds cringy but it's pretty much a given that someone will send some sort of death threat seeing as I'm not J.K. Rowling, (Check them out, best fan fiction I've ever seen) and that I have a tendency to skip most of the necessary backstory, and move onto something more fun without stopping to proofread if it actually makes any logical sense, and that I'm not just slamming random words into something that vaguely resembles a sentence because my fingers can't keep up with ma brain. **

**In this story there is no in the level cap in the new universe, and as a result, Lazarus(Ainz) is extraordinarily overpowered, so is pretty much everyone in Nazarick. For reference, Voldemort and Dumbledore are at about the level of an orichalcum. Also even without reading Lucifer's stats, and only reading the abilities, you will realise that he is far stronger than any normal level one hundred player.**

**Welp. Enough chit chat. ON WITH THE THING THAT IS WHAT I HAVE CALLED WRITING!**

The young boy lying on the doorstep looked up at the fanged pale man standing above him above him. The boy felt no fear as he looked at him, simply a childish sense of curiosity, the same as he did with the snowflakes fluttering through the harsh November breeze. The Vampire swept aside his hair and revealed his lightning shaped scar. His burning red eyes brightened for a moment. A deep but kind voice could be heard from his voice, which is very different from what it should have been, yet fit him somehow. Even though Lazarus had only been in this world for three months, he had already discovered a great deal about the English war, including the fact that this child was at the core of it.

"I see. So you are the one year old saviour of this world, and the bane of this 'Voldemort'. Lazarus looked at the house Harry was in front of and found it scarily easy to believe the data he had on the nature of the family, and how they would most likely treat the child they were sent. [Greater Break Curse]. Harry suddenly felt a searing pain in his forehead as the horcrux was broken before feeling a calm sense of happiness and relief, as if a weight he never knew was there had been taken off of his mind. "Albedo, bring the child with us, I have a feeling that this boy will be very useful." "Yes Lord Blood." "Albedo, just calling me Lazarus is fine." "How could I dare use such an informal name Lord Blood?!" "-Sigh- ok just take the child." A moment later Harry found himself staring at a being which many would have a goddess. However, Harry, who had the mind of a baby, saw only motherly potential and reached out towards her. The woman hesitated for a moment, then allowed herself to be touched by Harry's delicate hands. She smiled gently, surprising herself with her tenderness towards towards the child. As Harry drifted off to sleep she giggled a bit and walked through the dark purple hole in reality. She thought for a moment, 'boy, you may turn out to be very, _very_ interesting.'

"-And that is how I came to learn of this child, his past, his situation and his fate, and seek him out." Lazarus threw out his arms in 'arrogant king' pose 2. The guardians and Pleiades looked at him in awe and compressed their loyalty further into their souls.

Demiurge spoke before the others, "Truly we are blessed to be fortunate enough to serve such a wise and compassionate ruler that he would take care of even a small child. Lazarus just looked at Demiurge before speaking, "Thank you Demiurge, but about the child, I would like to leave him in the care of Albedo and Shalltear, but the Pleiades and maids may help put in their spare time if they wish to, or if the boy needs anything that Albedo and Shalltear may not have the skills to do completely. All present except Albedo and Shalltear are dismissed " He spoke out the last line with a regal sweep of his arm.

He waited until the door was closed to look down at the tiny child on his lap sleeping soundly. His messy black hair made quite the adorable sight along with the faint sounds of breathing which Lazarus's vampiric senses could quite easily pick up. The two floor guardians knelt perfectly still, waiting for their lord to speak. Lazarus raised his head after a few seconds.

"As I said before, you two will be in charge of Harry and will raise him as one of your own. Albedo, you can consider Harry your son, and Shalltear you can consider him your brother. As I am adopting him as well, so you will technically be raising my child, so I expect for you to do a good job." Albedo and Shalltear looked up in surprise at this statement. Albedo decided to state their acceptance… and drew up the courage to ask for a request, "Yes Lord Blood, we understand, but I have a question." "Yes Albedo what is it?" "Well… as it is a child could you be so generous as to give me permission to rename him?"

Shalltear looked Albedo in shock. She normally hated humans, but for once the vulture had a decent idea, so why not allow her to name him? Lazarus just smiled to himself, while on the inside he was confused at the fact that Albedo had taken interest in a human. "Granted, though I am curious about what you wish to name him."

Albedo smiled brightly. "My Lord, I wish to name him Ash, first name: Ash, last name: Blood."

**3 weeks later…**

Albus Dumbledore had begun to stroll through the street that was privet drive to try to check up on how Harry was doing when a huge shock struck his system. He had just come into sight of the Dursley household when to his horror the magic security system hadn't been activated. It ran off of Harry's magic to keep in check and defend to kill two birds with one stone, so something must have gone very wrong. He rushed towards it thinking that something must be wrong but no matter how many times he checked it didn't change the fact that it hadn't been activated as it should have been. He quickly spread out his magic to check for any magical beings and there were none within the Dursley house. Muggles didn't have any magic of any kind, so it was quite easy to tell that Harry wasn't there by attempting to make his own magic collide with other sources of magic.

Dumbledore ran towards the Dursley house and frantically smashed the knocker against the door over and over again. A loud stomping came from the inside of the house. A few seconds later the door flew open violently an overly large man with an angry red face came into view and screamed in Dumbledore's face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Dumbledore forced himself to calm remembering what kind of people these muggles are and began to speak slowly to make himself heard over his heavy panting… and Vernon Dursley's audible rage.

Dumbledore began telling the man the lie he had told everyone else, "You were meant to receive your wife's sister's son as she has been murdered, did you receive him or not?." Vernon's face raised itself in a wolfish grin. "Petunia will be pleased to know that her sister is gone, but besides the good news we haven't received any orphan that you were planning to dump on us." Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror, what the hell happened to Harry? He spoke out a stammered thank you and then began to walk away quickly as the door slammed behind him, causing a nearby cat to yelp and scramble away. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore a humanoid creature with 8 spider-like legs watched him and his 'conversation' unfold. It quickly scampered back to Nazarick to report while another one of the creatures took over watching the old man.

**6 years later…**

Ash sprinted through the halls of Nazarick on all fours with the speed of 70 miles per hour while Albedo chased after him. Of course was going easy on him in this game of tag, but isn't all about victory. Albedo loved seeing Ash be happy as he sprinted away from her with his ever loving abyss wolf running at his side. The abyss wolf Shira was a present Lazarus had given Ash on 6th birthday after he saw how dedicated he was to getting stronger. As an abyss wolf, Shira could change her shape into things she had seen before and mimic their behaviour. Ever since Demiurge replaced his body with a far more powerful one when he had just turned five, he loved running through the halls, flying through the artificial skies of the sixth floor with his wings, honing his fighting skills with Sebas and Uncle Cocytus, and practicing magic. A year ago, even though he was only six, he could cast fourth tier magic and couple of fifth tier spells.

After seeing how eager he was to get more powerful, Uncle Demiurge had developed a method that could allow him to forcefully inject magical power into him that would increase his affinity for magic, allowing to get up to the seventh tier in a few days. Ash had gladly agreed, and he had begun to learn some performance enhancing spells as well as his usual destruction magic, that Lord Lazarus could use as well after learning that could level up further, becoming level 155 and taking ten levels in the job class, even if it wasn't his specialty. Ash knew the whole story of his own past as he had been told when he was around six and a half, but he didn't really seem to mind and argued that he doesn't remember his true parents anyway, and besides, Nazarick is his family in all ways including blood seeing as he got a brand body from them.

Ash doesn't remember when he wasn't treated well by the denizens of Nazarick. He knows there was a time when he first came to Nazarick as a human, then having his body replaced with a combination of a pure vampire, a demon of destruction and a few other things. The only person that Ash is a bit scared of is the eight armed, two legged psychopathic ghoul, Horror. He works as Demiurge's assistant and the area guardian of the maggot spawning grounds and is completely insane. Ash has often seen him on the seventh floor, dragging screaming humans with grotesque mutations and augmentations, or broken ones with multiple holes on their bodies filled with maggots. He is completely silent unless spoken to and has a rasping voice. In the place his mouth should be is a curved cut which stretches from ear to ear like a smile. Inside the cut are rows upon rows of teeth. He likes to crawl up into hidden cracks in the wall or into caves and crawls across ceilings like an insect. He acts more like a spider than a sentient creature. He is just generally just freaky.

Although he does call Lord Blood 'dad', that might be because he is the only major male father figure in his life that he doesn't consider an uncle. He considers the Pleiades, Shalltear, Aura and Mare siblings, considers Albedo a mother, and considers the other floor guardians uncles. When he learned that his father Lazarus Blood was originally known by the name Momonga and changed his name, he asked why. Albedo told him that his father is the most powerful of all vampires and was the first ever vampire in existence. He held the title of Lord Blood as a result, so he decided to change his name into something that made it more obvious of what he is. Also this is the reason why Shalltear calls him Father instead of Lord Blood. Ash felt a surge of pride at this fact. He became a little misanthropic after that and began to believe that humans are lower creatures, as a result he had become a regular visitor to Neutronist to get his demonic habits out of his system. He gained a hatred of the fact that he was once a human, and if he hadn't been rescued by his father, he would have grown up with the same boring life that all other humans take so much pride in for some reason.

When he developed the Prince Of Death class, he began to be called the Prince Of Nazarick, and when Ash told his father of his success, Lazarus laughed happily and told him that he expects great things from Ash. He told him that his only limitation is his skill, not his talent, and that he will stop time for him to study and train for long periods of time if he wishes to, it won't be a problem as Ash is now immortal and can change his appearance at will due to being partly made out of a doppelgänger. Lazarus said he might try it out on himself to save time and gain more time to research and train. As a result 50 years passed for Ash, 300 years passed for Lazarus, while 2 years actually passed for everyone else. Due to this Lazarus has levelled up to 285, has the skill to cast 17th tier spells, and could theoretically get up to the stage of 24th tier, so he has been focusing on training instead of levelling grinding at the moment, he also now has far surpassed the strength of a level 100 party after learning some buffing skills and taking more levels in combat classes, magic classes, and racial classes. Ash has the skill currently to cast tenth tier spells, On Ash's 10th birthday, a year before Ash was due to go to the local Wizarding School 'Hogwarts', Lazarus decided it would be best if Ash would meet some human wizarding children, and make some friends. **(To be continued…)**

Ash's Stats at age 9(There will be no difference for Ash at age 11, apart from gaining the Wand Mage class of level 20. Seeing as Ash started training at the age of 5, he is incredibly strong.)(Harry Ash gained a whole load of racial classes naturally without him levelling them up, so only the total of his job levels shows his overall level and exp needed to get to the next level.

**Ash:**

Racial Classes:

Level 40 Demon Of Destruction

Level 30 True Vampire

Level 15 Doppelgänger

Level 10 Living Unstable Mana (due to the whole demon of destruction thing combining itself with the pure mana injected into Ash's system)

Level 10 Demon Of Apocalypse

Level 5 Beast Of Oblivion

Level 5 Intellect Devourer (Makes Ash a whole lot smarter)

Level 2 Human

Job Classes:

Level 35 Demonic Mage

Level 30 Berserker

Level 20 Demonic Mage

Level 20 Destruction Mage

Level 15 Brawler

Level 10 Avatar Of Destruction

Level 5 Collapsing Star (This just means that Ash has the energy of a Collapsing Star, and can use black hole skills and the like.)

Level 5 Prince Of Death

**Lazarus:**

Passive Skills (can be deactivated and cost no mana):

Father Of All Vampires:

As the first ever player to choose vampire as a character, non-player vampires who are weaker than you will automatically obey you. You have a near obsessive hatred for humans and love slaughtering humans in mass. You are very well versed in physiological and physical warfare against humans. You are very protective over your vampiric children and other allies. Gain title: Father Blood/The Blood-Father. Gain active skill: Wrath Of The Blood Father.

Nature of the Vampire God:

You have an unmatched sense of ambition, you will do anything to achieve your goals, and see mortals as below you in every way. You are extremely misanthropic and have no care whatsoever about mortal's death. You are very intelligent(four hundred IQ to be exact) and arrogant, yet prefer to get to the point instead of basking in your own glory. You are merciless, and will never forgive someone if they betray you. You take pleasure in killing, but take more pleasure in torturing and feeding on living humanoids. You are very sadistic but are protective of friends and allies, especially those who you acknowledge as your children(the denizens of Nazarick, especially Ash).

World Class Enemy:

You have been acknowledged by reality itself that you are something that should not be messed with, after getting maximum negative karma, you have used a world item that Is considered one of the twenty to unlock the limits of your power. You must have a mix of Physical and Magical job classes. Stats all gain +25. Mana +500%, Mana Cost -75%, Spell Power +500%, Physical Power +500%, Psychic Power +500%.

Passive Skill Gain: Weapon Master:

You can use any weapon will the skill of a master, with no limitations. You may wield two weapons of the same type with no drawbacks.

Active Skill Gain: Mana Burn:

Create a single spell which burns 50% of your remaining mana. This can be combined with 'affinity combining' and 'spell combining'. This is not affected by 'infinite mana'.

Unholy Presence:

The air itself seems to shiver when you walk into a room with this active. Weakens good aligned enemies, and strengthens evil aligned allies.

Aura of Fear I-IV

Steal identity:

Disguise yourself as someone who you drank blood from. You look like them, talk like them, act like them, and even have the same habits as them. Combination of illusion and knowledge magic.

Hive King Of The Dead:

Undead nearby will automatically fall under your control if they are not being controlled already, or their master is at least forty levels below you. You share an almost hive mind like bond with your undead, and can send a 'message' to them instantly without spending mana. You can share all of one your undead's senses at will, and can take over their body for a short amount of time without damaging your own. Your undead act like a hive mind protecting their queen, and have an inbuilt 'kill switch' which becomes one of the undead's abilities when you take control of them. The kill switch, when activated by the undead that the kill switch is embedded in or the master of the undead, will explode releasing hundreds of parasitic worms which will burrow into the nearest living thing, infecting them with a parasitic disease which will take control of the creatures brain, and march them towards a designated location where they will be secured and readied for 'processing'.

Undead Hive Breeding:

The parasite moves down from the brain into other parts of the body, allowing the host to regain control, not that they can move anymore. The parasite begins the 'processing', as the user has regained control of their body, this is extraordinarily painful. The mouth is cut out and replaced with a tube which forcefully propelled nutrients, oxygen and an anti-aging potion into the host to keep them alive, permanently. The heart is turned into a den for the parasite, allowing it to spread the appropriate drugs throughout the bloodstream to prevent illness and spread nutrients throughout the body, the kidneys, bladder and digestive system are removed, any waste is recycled. The reproductive organs are converted into an asexual breeding ground for maggots. At this point the host is now a 'spawner', a slave with no gender, in constant agony and constantly produces a maggot every few minutes. Maggots are different from normal maggots, and are undead creatures that hatch from eggs inside of humanoids, they spawn inside of corpses and are produced by hive parasites, they are about the size of a thumb. Maggots are very weak by themselves, but have the unique ability of being able to combine themselves to create stronger undead like death knights or lichs(the size of the creature doesn't matter, only the power and level does). The strongest known undead was 'Fleshzilla'. A player combined thirty billion maggots into an amalgamation which he wasn't strong enough to control, as he wasn't level one hundred. It took over two hundred level one hundred players to kill that thing. Needless to say, after Momonga played for so long, he gained over ten million breeders(enough to auto-make five death knights a second), and has enough stored maggots to make over a thousand Flesh Zillas, and keeping control over them.

Infinite Mana(Stage three only)

Active Skills:

Create undead(uses corpse)

Reform Maggots

Destruction Magic

Blood Magic

Death Magic

Negation Magic

Unholy Magic

Soul Magic

Illusion Magic

Reality Magic

Time Magic

Space Magic

Elemental Magic

Biology Magic

Creation Magic

Knowledge Magic

Enchanting

Spell Combining

Affinity Combining(two affinities can be combined)

Spell Creating

Full Magic Control(basically can change if someone can use magic, and can make magical energies pick stuff up and throw it around, and other stuff depending on what affinity Lucifer is commanding). Can be used like telekinesis or utilising the raw energy of the affinity that the user is bestowing the nearby mana with.

Alchemy

Create Vampire(uses living humanoid)

Create Unholy(uses alive or dead sentient holy creature)

Create Vampire Bride(uses dead female humanoid)

Amalgamate(uses two or more corpses)

Mind Control

Infest(creates a maggot inside the target)

Make Slave(changes target's loyalty to user permanently)

Bloodlust(stage two only)

Intimidation(stage two only)

Adrenaline(stage two only)

(Once Per Two Hundred Hours)Wrath Of The Blood Father(Stage three only)

True Form Conversion.(basically imagine a blood red, humanoid Cthulhu with Dark Young tentacles.

Stage One: Voice turns into true form, senses increases tenfold and stats double.

Stage two: Body becomes that of the true form, active skills Bloodlust, Intimidation and Adrenaline are activated at no cost. All stats double again.

(Once Per Two Days)Stage three: All skills, except Steal Identity, are made active at maximum power at no cost with an AoE effect. For example being in the vicinity of a graveyard will fill that graveyard with undead servants, Vampire brides and amalgamations. Infinite Mana is active: All spells can be combined and cast with no cost. Wrath Of The Blood Father can be used if not on cool down, this skill casts every spell you know instantly in a single mass of carnage, then replenishes your mana to maximum. It doesn't matter what spell it is, it casts it. The skill however will only cast offensive spells, and none of these spells will affect vampires, or those who have been marked as allies. Stats double again.

**Twin Blades of Ainz Ooal Gown**

These two swords were forged from the seed that created The Universe: [The Singularity], the strongest material in the universe, and sharp enough to cut atoms . This seed could only be obtained by finding the first fruit of Yggdrasil, which fell from the world tree at the dawn of time. Each sword has two halves with a Strip made of a [Soul Of The Death God]. The Death God has two souls, and each one was used in the creation of the swords. The hilt is made of the children of the god of poison. The sixteen children were captured alive and turned into [The Gold Of Life]. The material which the god of life uses to fill worlds with life and prosperity. However, these snakes were subjected to a direct cut by a sword made of this material. [The Gold Of Life]'s purpose is to create life, not heal things. So the snakes absorbed the gold, and were revived over and over and over. Until they turned into statues of [The Gold Of Life] and suffer eternal torment, forever stuck on the bridge between life and death. This agony is used to power the swords, and they were forever known as the strongest blades in existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story got a LOT of feedback. A lot more than I was expecting. Sorry about not updating so much, school is very annoying. **

**3697014: Yes, this is the main reason why I decided to do this, there were so many good stories that could have been amazing, but were abandoned just at the intresting point.**

**Kilare T'suna: Thank you!**

**Guest: That makes sense, I didn't really explain it that much due to me being lazy, basically Demiurge took a load of monster body parts and attached them together in one working body. I don't really see why that wouldn't work. It is basically like making a golem out body parts.**

**revan193: I understand your confusion, I may not have made it clear either in the last chapter. Lazarus is Momonga, just with a different character. I've been binge reading overlord fanfiction so I threw my favourite Momongas together and then saw his stats… Sorry. To your second question, Lazarus may be a lot smarter and more cold-hearted than Momonga, but he still holds some lingering sentiment towards humanity.. Or does he? I'm not planning to spoil his plan for the pathetic, weak, corrupted- excuse, the completely average humans.**

**Thristan: OAKAY!**

**Guest: Ummmmmm, don't know if that's an insult towards me or towards my work so i'ma just ignore that…**

**Palaxoria: Thank you for telling me! By the time this story goes up it should be fixed. If anyone is reading please tell me if you find anymore errors or grammar problems, it is very helpful!**

* * *

It was two o' clock when Mrs Weasley saw the dark purple hole in reality open up outside of her courtyard. It was the middle of July and she was just finishing up washing the dishes when a hole in the air appeared out of nowhere. She was obviously very confused, and immediately called out to her husband. "Arthur! Is that your portal something that you've made with one of your gizmos?" Arthur and the rest of the family all heard. All of them, except Ginny who was cooped up in her room playing, began running towards the kitchen shouting: "What portal!?" The family were all extremely confused and walked outside to see what exactly it was. As they stood outside they could tell a couple of things by its appearance. The portal exuded a huge magical power, and seemed to be a tear in the very fabric of space. Other than that there was no visible information.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "Wicked!" "I know right! Where do you think it came from?" "Probably some of apparition gone wrong." "You think so? I mean-..." They both stopped talking as the two most beautiful women they'd ever seen in their lives by far walked through the portal and stood in front of them a few meters away.

They wore maid uniforms and were both beautiful in different ways. The first one had incredibly pale skin, had a kind smile and wore glasses and… Strangely out of place, a pair of gauntlets. The second seemed more normal, having red hair going down to her back with a warm toothy grin plastered on her face. Though there was a sort of hunger in her eyes. A sort of sadistic longing as she smiled, seemingly happy despite the look she gave everyone. "Greeting, I am Yuri Alpha, and this is my sister, Lupusregina Beta. It is a pleasure to meet you." They bowed perfectly in sync as if they'd done it a thousand times before. After a few seconds Percy was the first one to regain control of jaw and elbowed his father to do something. Arthur was surprised and then coughed to signify the start of the conversation.

"Ahem, yes it is a pleasure to meet you too, though we would like to ask why you are here, and what is that strange hole that came through." Lupusregina smirked at this statement, resulting in her getting a cold look from her sister. Yuri answered as a result. "In answer to your second question, this is a [gate]. Our magic is a little bit different from normal magic, but our master will answer that should you choose to accept his request. Which, in answer to your first question, is why we have been sent here." The family did a double take at this. Their master wishes to meet with them? And will actually ask for their opinion first instead of barging in like all the other pure blood families? If they even bothered to deal with them in the first place.

Percy elbowed his father again. His father coughed once more, "Ah, I see. What is this request?" Lupusregina answered instead of Yuri this time. "For your family and his to meet each other." Molly and Arthur's eyes widened considerably. A wizard with enough power to be able to summon a hole in space wishes to meet with them? Lupusregina continued, seemingly oblivious to their surprise, "We have been living in recluse for a long time and are unfamiliar with some of the common knowledge of the wizarding world, so Lord Blood wishes for you to inform him of common practices and the like. We are quite well versed in the history of the past thousand years or so though. The second reason is because Lord Blood's and three of his friends from where we come from are due to start at Hogwarts next year, and he wishes for them to make some friends their age outside of our home."

Arthur and Molly followed that but the children apart from Percy didn't seem to. The main things that Arthur and Molly picked up on was that a powerful wizard called 'Lord Blood' wishes establish good relations with them, they don't know many common practices among wizard kind as they have been in recluse, and his son and friends are the same age as Ron and will be making friends for the first time. This was… positive? Arthur thought for a moment. "Wait… why has this 'Lord Blood' figure chosen to meet us and not any other family? Are you death eaters?" The maid's faces both visibly darkened when he said 'Lord Blood' in the way he did and they did so again when he accused them of being death eaters.

Lupusregina was shaking with anger while her fingers clenched and unclenched over and over. Yuri had tensed her jaw extremely harshly, and her eye had a visible twitch as she fought to keep her smile on her face. The bloodlust they were emitting was causing the entire family to feel as if their body was very heavy. Many of the children were quite obviously having difficulty calmed down first and began to speak "We would **appreciate** if you did not use the lord's name in such a manner, or accuse us of being on the same side as those arrogant _scum_." She said the word scum with such spite that it was clear not to press the issue further.

They obviously had a lot of hate for the death eaters, and a lot of loyalty towards their lord. Yuri took a deep breath and continued talking. "But to answer your question, we sought to speak to you instead of any other family due to the nature of how you treat people who are not pure blooded. Our lord respects that and prefers equality over segregation decided only by what position you were born into, and have no actual advantage of strength or talent. Meaningless arrogance and entitlement is completely and utterly ridiculous."

Arthur nodded. It seemed to him that these people thought on the same lines as they did and could be trusted. "Alright, we accept Lord Blood's request." His wife looked at him and smiled gently while the maids visibly brightened up. "Thank you very much for accepting. Here is the names of the three children." Yuri looked at Lupusregina who pulled a list out from seemingly thin air and handed it to Molly. "Is it alright if Lord Blood comes here with the children this time next week?" Molly stepped forwards this time knowing that her husband had absolutely no clue. "Yes, that'll be perfect, please give your lord our thanks." The maids bowed and walked back through the portal without so much as a hesitation. The portal began to shrink, and after half a second it was as if it was never there in the first place. They stood there for a few seconds in plain disbelief at what had just happened. They began to converse about the events that had just occurred as they walked back to their house, completely oblivious to the fact that one of the names on the list was the new name of the-boy-who-lived.

* * *

Exactly a week later the family were already standing outside the front door to greet the guests that would appear in a few moments, Ginny included this time. Arthur and Molly were more than a bit nervous, hoping that the lord they were meeting was reasonably approachable, Percy was coming up with conversation starters and a few charismatic jokes and templates for sentences to make a good first impression, Fred and George were wanting to ask about the type of magic that they used and had been theorising about it all week, mainly about the versatility for pranks, Ron was hoping to make a friend, as was Ginny. The house had been cleaned from top to bottom, all pranks had been removed and a manner of refreshments had been prepared. Everything was perfect… so why couldn't Arthur and Molly help feel that they've stepped into something they shouldn't have?

As the portal opened up they saw another incredibly beautiful maid walk through the hole, this one with blond hair and a perfect smile. Unlike Yuri from before, the only difference in clothing was that she wore a jewelled headband. Behind her came a huge hoodedman wearing a sinister looking mask, and behind him three children walked through. The man's clothing was obviously of an incredibly high quality. The black hood covered the top of his head and had short horn-like features pointing upwards protruding from the top of his head, the whole equipment seemed like it was that of an assassin's. His mask was entirely red with green markings coating it, the eyeholes were bleached an off-white while the mouth was fixed in an eerie grin. He wore lengthy gloves as well to hide his hands, in fact not a single gap in the fabric could be seen anywhere. He looked very unusual

The children were all quite different. The first was wearing a white suit with a red shirt and bulky brown gloves, he had mismatched eyes, one green and one blue and pointed ears, he seemed very confident about what was going on. The second was very timid looking with a visible wobbling even while standing still, she wore a suit with a short skirt, the suit having a resemblance to the first child's, except for the fact that the shirt was blue. She looked incredibly similar to the first, twins perhaps? Her ears were pointed as well, but pointed downwards instead of upwards unlike her brother's and her eyes were the same vibrant colours, but the other way around. She held a large wooden staff, which seemed to clutch as though she needed it to stay standing. The third had messy black hair and a kind looking grin, he wore more casual clothes wearing a muggle hoodie and jeans. There wasn't much more to him than that.

The masked man held out his hand which Arthur and Molly shook after hesitating for a moment. He wasn't expecting someone who was called lord to offer a handshake. Lazarus broke the silence with a formal greeting. "Greetings Mr and Mrs Weasley. My name is Lazarus Blood. I thank you for allowing us to visit and exchange culture. We have not been in the depths of the magical world for quite some time so we would appreciate if we could trade information as well. The children behind me are Aura, Mare, and Ash, they would very much like to meet your children. We shall be in your care." The children smiled when their names were called. Arthur and Molly brightened up a bit, "Thank you Lord Blood, we look forward to talking with you. We all have a great deal of questions and I'm sure that you do too."

Lazarus laughed at this. It was a jolly laugh which broke the last of the tension between the two groups. "Yes I do, but please dispense with the formalities, I would appreciate it if you would just call me Lazarus." Mr and Mrs Weasley's smile grew larger. Molly answered first "Then I must insist that you call me and my family by their first name as well. Could we continue with this discussion inside while the children go play?" They couldn't see Lazarus' face, but could feel the smile coming off of him. "Thank you that would be lovely." Lazarus turned around for a second. "Solution you are dismissed, we shall return to Nazarick by gate later. Children go and play with the Weasley children for the moment. Try to play nice." The Weasley children, apart from Percy, began dragging the Nazarick children towards the back of the house and asking them various questions. Meanwhile the maid, now identified as Solution, bowed and walked through the purple vortex, which the Weasleys watched in fascination as it closed before their eyes once more. Lazarus turned around back to face the Weasleys. Percy seemed annoyed that he wasn't getting a word in and was about to say something but his father began chuckling before he could say anything. "You have **got** to teach how that works." Lazarus chuckled as well as they all began to walk towards the house. "I can teach you how it works but I can't guarantee that you will be able to use it."

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me that the magic you use has no need for a wand, _whatsoever_?" They had just been trading information and Lazarus had learnt about the common practices of wizard-kind, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and the rules of Hogwarts. Arthur had begun to inquire about just how different Lazarus' magic was to normal magic and had been shocked to learn that their magic doesn't use wands. Lazarus began to explain, "Well wands act like weak magical item for us, increasing our overall magic efficiency and control by about ten percent, but decreasing the overall output by about fifty percent or more, and preventing the usage of 'area of effect' spells, or 'AoE' for short. As a result we don't tend to use them very much at all, and better magical items can be created quite easily. Besides, wands of this quality only work on lower tiers." Percy looked shocked and happy at the same time "What? What are tiers?"

Lazarus sighed, "Tiers are the number of mental components in the spell, each component represents a part of the spell and each component, in addition to the first one, multiplies the potential power of the spell by at least two. The basic efficiency of the spells and component is increased further by the 'level' system. Levels increase your overall mana, unlock hidden abilities, and increase the number of tiers that you can potentially use. We used to think that the maximum was tier eleven, or what we called the 'super tier', and the maximum level being one hundred but we recently found a way to go than the super tier and level one hundred. I can currently cast spells up to tier seventeen and I am level two hundred and eighty five. A tier eleven spell had the power to destroy a city in a matter of seconds or summon an army of demons or angels to slaughter an entire nation in only a few hours. A tier seventeen spell has one hundred and twenty eight times the power of a tier eleven spell, I should have no need to use one, even though I have practiced some, but theoretically I should be able to get up to the 24th tier with my current level."

Arthur looked at Lazarus in horror, "Thats…" "Over sixteen thousand times the strength of a tier eleven spell at minimum, I know." Lazarus answered. Arthur, Molly and Percy all looked at Lazarus in a combination of fear and awe. This kind of magic was far more than a god could theoretically use, if there was one. They were currently looking at a man who could quite easily kill gods in his spare time. Molly has a realisation, "Do your children use this magic?" Lazarus thought for a moment. "Yes but only to a certain extent. Mare is a complete magic caster, specialising in Druidry, while Ash can use tier magic as well as increased physical abilities. Aura doesn't use tier magic and instead uses a bow and tamed creatures. She has even subjugated a few dragons."

Percy was excited. While his parents were busy worrying about this god-like wizard, he saw opportunity. Becoming his disciple and learning this magic would allow him to rival He-who-must-not-be-named, maybe even surpassing him! But one thing made him a bit suspicious, "Excuse me if I'm being rude, but why do you wear that mask?" Lazarus stopped. He sighed after about ten seconds. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal my nature, but I must warn you that if you tell anyone about it, I will hunt down your family and every person you have told, burn the ashes of your bodies, and then change reality so you never existed in the first place."

Instantly Percy felt like he'd done something wrong, asked something that he didn't want to know the answer to. The sheer pressure the man exerted horrified them, the maids from before were nothing compared to this, and they could still feel that he was holding back a lot. He sighed once more as he retracted his killing intent and took off his mask in one clean movement. They all gasped in shock. The pale face stared at then with its burning red eyes, he grinned and revealed a set of fangs. The sheer existence of this being defied every law of nature and magical creatures that exists. Humans could be brought back from the dead by turning them into vampires, but they would only have the soul and intelligence reunited with them and not the original consciousness, making them without a shred of knowledge on how to cast magic, and would have a natural hatred for the living. This Vampire was a clear anomaly to that rule, or he had just lived long enough that he had learned to cast magic again, and developed a new kind of magic in the process.

Arthur was horrified yet fascinated. What kind of being is he? He plucked up the courage to ask, even faster than Percy, after a few moments of speechlessness, "M-May I ask what exactly you are?" Lazarus' eyes flared for a moment. "I am a Vampire. A Blood God to be precise, as far as I know I am the only one of my kind. I am also the first ever vampire to be in existence. I am not called Father Blood for nothing." After arriving in this world Lazarus spent some levels on some racial classes, and soon discovered that True Vampire was not the highest. He figured that he'd reached the penultimate after having a total of one hundred and twenty five racial levels, and it wouldn't let him add any more after reaching the racial class of 'Blood God' after 'Dracula', 'True Dracula' and Supreme Vampire'. He knew that Dracula existed but you have to spend every level you have on racial classes, and he had spent his levels on job classes by then, but the others were only achieved after level one hundred, and only had ten levels each, and five in the case of Blood god.

His appearance hasn't changed at all, but despite being a hybrid (a magic caster and melee fighter), he was now far stronger than any raid boss in Yggdrassill. His racial class of Blood god gave him eighty percent mana usage reduction, a three hundred percent mana increase, a five hundred percent spell power increase, summoned creature stat increase by five hundred percent, complete knowledge on all spells for the tiers that you have successfully cast their affinities with, not counting the tiers above eleven that you would have to develop your own spells for, physical attack resistance of ninety-eight percent, magical attack resistance of ninety-eight percent, complete psychic attack resistance, passive ability: 'Aura Of Fear' (set to a chosen level of one to four with no limitation on luck or chance), and finally, the effect he found most useful was called 'intelligence increase' (gives the user a mind equal to that of someone with the intelligence of a creature with four hundred IQ, finally allowing him to bypass Demiurge's intellect.) He was incredibly overpowered.

The whole family went paler than the vampire in front of them. A being whose species is literally called 'blood god' had been having a conversation with them, while they thought they were talking to a normal human. Any doubts they had about the strength of this man's magic were completely gone. Arthur had a horrifying realisation, "I take it that your children are not human then either?" Lazarus emitted an aura which gave them the impression of a smirk, which was not dissimilar to cold and loathing filled smile plastered on his face. It was clear that he did not like humans very much. "You would be correct about that, Aura and Mare are dark elves, while Ash is a Vampiric Demon, specifically a Fanged Devil, he also has the genetics of a few other things mixed in. Aura and Mare are Dark Elves and are technically not my children, they were created by one of my 'friends' who have been gone for a couple of years and I doubt are planning to come back, those traitors. Everyone in my home has been created by one of the 41 except Ash, I suppose you could consider him created by me and Demiurge if you change the definition of 'created' slightly.

Percy's hopes were completely dashed. He looked downwards feeling foolish that he thought that anyone, by the way Lazarus made it sound, it seemed like humans could not learn this kind of magic. "I suppose then humans like me would not be able to learn this magic…" Lazarus looked at Percy questioningly, "I don't know where you got that idea, but there have been many human magic casters. Humans do tend to begin coughing up blood at 7th tier spells, and implode at eighth tier spells and above, but you can bypass these limitations as long as you set up the necessary ritual, or use artefacts, or have gone through a racial evolution/augmentation. Percy looked up and without thinking asked the question he so desperately wanted to know the answer to. "Lord Blood, would you allow me to become your disciple please?" His parents' heads whipped around to look at him in shock and fear of what the

Lazarus didn't know what to say, he was, on one side shocked and on the other, nervous. "-cough-. I apologise but I am not currently looking for a disciple." Percy's face fell in sadness, "I-I see…" "However," Lazarus continued, "I am fine with lending you and your family a few books on low tier magic from my library, and hopefully one day the relation between our families will be good enough for me to give you full access to my library, and trust you to not share the knowledge with Dumbledore, who so graciously left my son on a doorstep in the middle of November while it was snowing. The Weasleys looked at Lazarus with confusion. Dumbledore would never do that… unless… "Excuse me Lord Blood," Molly began, "But is your son Harry Potter?" Just as she said that she realised how ridiculous she sounded and was about to apologise before, "Yes, that was his name before I adopted him." Lazarus stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The family's jaws dropped at exactly the same time. The Harry Potter who they had been looking for, for nine years, had been converted into a Vampiric Demon, and learned the strongest form of magic in existence.

Arthur took this in a different direction though, "y-you're telling m-me that you c-converted Harry Potter into a d-demon?!" Lazarus suddenly realised that this fact could be taken the wrong way, "Yes but Ash was the one who wished to change species first. He wanted to learn magic faster, and wanted to not suffer from the same limitations that humans do. I gave him access to a chamber of my creation which is outside time, so he practices there quite often while coming into time for leisure, he can now cast tenth tier magic and will soon finish learning how to cast eleventh tier. I just hope he'll get past the wall in development, after the eleventh tier it gets quite hard for a few years, I remember it was quite difficult for even me to conquer that limitation."

Molly just sat in silence. The Vampire sitting opposite him had illegally adopted the most famous child in Magical Britain, and had made him into a demon at the child's wish. "Does Harry-" Lazarus emitted a small fraction of killing intent for a second, causing Molly to start again, "Does Ash know of his heritage?" "Yes, we told him as soon as we thought he was old enough to understand." Lazarus answered, "He simply replied that he doesn't remember his family before coming to Nazarick, and that Nazarick is his family now." Percy began to ask another question, but then a huge burst of black flame seemingly burst into existence where the children were playing. Everyone immediately began running towards the yard.

* * *

The Nazarick children and the Weasley children walked away from the adults who had told them to play outside in the yard under the summer sun. The Nazarick children, including Ash were all quite misanthropic, but they did hide their disdain towards the humans, at the order of one who they hailed as a god. They wouldn't want to reveal their identities until they were asked about it, or Lord Blood told them to reveal themselves, if they did it could mess up their lord's plans and none of them wanted that happening.

Ash was very disappointed with what lay outside of Nazarick, Mare and Aura had been outside of Nazarick before and told him it was boring, but he hadn't imagined it to be _this _boring. As Nazarick was the only thing he'd ever known, it had become the norm for him. The house in front of him, had none of the grandeur and splendor of Nazarick. It seemed to be falling down… It suited the name 'the burrow'. He enjoyed

hearing humans scream, and visiting the hive breeding chamber when Horror wasn't around, but these humans, he had never wanted to torture someone more. Playing tag and hide-and-seek was boring, Ron was boring, the girl Ginny, was hiding while staring at him and blushing. The twins seem to be the most annoying out of the four Weasley children present, they had been badgering him about his magic and how different it is.

"-Like, we just want to know how powerful your wandless magic is compared to ours right Fred?" "Yeah, it would be really cool if we could make a load of new pranks using the magic, so what do you sa-" "Would it be easier if I just showed you?" Ash interrupted. He had enough of the twins and decided it would be easier to make them scared so they would leave him alone. The twins were a bit startled. Fred spoke first after clearing his throat, "-Ahem- yes that would be perfect! We would love a demonstration!" The twins both nodded with completely ridiculous smiles on their faces. Ash smirked. Aura was smiling evilly while Mare just continued to vibrate on the spot.

Ash began to create magic circles, they hovered around the air in front of Ash, rotating and moving in specific patterns and directions. The magic circles constantly changed shape and symbols around the edge. The Weasley twins turned pale and began to shake. They could feel the amount of power radiating from Ash's child like body. A demonic, horrific power of destruction and chaos itself. After a few seconds the magic circles stopped and glowed. Ash grinned like a madman. "[Origin Hellfire]". A column of black flame rose from the ground upwards. You could faintly hear the sound of screaming souls, as the voices morphed themselves into green skulls, and spiralled around the flames, before dissolving once more back into the abyss of torture. The black flame dissipated after a few seconds. Everything within the black flames was gone. All life within five kilometres had been annihilated, except the house which Ash had specified when making the spell, and there was a gaping hole where the flames had come from, that seemed to lead to hell itself.

"ASH!" Ash turned around in shock and fear as a robed, pale vampire walked into the yard. He was followed by two very worried and fearful looking humans, and a very surprised one who was looking very excited, but Lazarus was ANGRY. He had specifically told him to keep destruction a minimum, and try not to scare anyone, just produce a large fireball or two, do something which shouldn't be possible, and we all go home happy. But no, the idiot just had to cast a goddamn tenth tier spell. Not just any tenth tier spell either, but one which literally opens a hole to hell for demons to invade. "ASH, WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO?!" Lazarus' eyes were glowing in rage, and it quite clear that he was extremely angry. "Not to cast any high tier spells, especially a demon related one or one that is very obvious." "AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "Cast a high tier spell that alerts everyone to our presence, releasing an amount of magic able to destroy a large town and opens a gate to hell."

Lazarus sighed, his son really was a handful. "Well at least you've apologised, [Erase Consequences]." The hole closed itself up, the vegetation grew back in seconds, and anyone who was running away screaming, stopped looked confused about what they were doing, and went along with their lives. The creatures and humans that had died reformed out of nothing, and continued as though they had never died. The Weasleys were all terrified, with the exception of Ginny and Ron who were just staring at Ash in awe.

Lazarus turned around, "I deeply apologise for what just happened, that spell just erased the consequences of that spell, and the memories of anyone who sensed or saw the magic. I think it would be best if we called this visit to an end. Please excuse us, and please don't think us rude." Without waiting for an answer, Lazarus cast [gate] and the children walked through it looking very guilty. Lazarus turned around for a second, "Thank you very much for accepting my request, it was a pleasure to meet you even though I normally do not like humans, and I hope we can continue to have good relations despite this incident. Just read this scroll out loud to notify me that you wish to 'meet up' and I will send a representative to finalise the organising. If you wish to meet us in person you can find us in the forbidden forest. You will find a few books on low tier magic on your kitchen table. Again, it has been a pleasure to meet you." With that, Lazarus handed the scroll to Arthur and walked into the gate. The family watched as the gate closed. Arthur and Molly exchanged looks and Molly sighed, "I suppose we should tell Dumbledore where Harry has been all these years." "And burn that scroll." James added

Albedo was waiting for her beloved to walk through the gate, "How did the meeting with the humans go my love?" Lazarus sighed, "Less than ideal, but it shouldn't affect any of our plans. Besides, we shouldn't have to encounter them on 'visiting' terms again. " Albedo smiled her sadistic smile, "Alright my lord, shall we prepare for our interaction with the magical world?" Lazarus matched her grin, "Yes but we should prepare for Dumbledore to try and attack us first." Yes my Lord." Albedo bowed respectfully but wanted to jump with sadistic glee. These mortals thought that could outsmart the supreme being, the first ever vampire, Father Blood. Albedo couldn't wait for the day when they would crush them all, but a few years is nothing to an immortal, so Albedo will wait, and pass the time, mainly by fantasising, but the writer refuses to write that kind of stuff.

* * *

**Three days later:**

Percy shrieked in delight. Just this simple first tier spell [Magic Arrow] seems to be as strong as a high difficulty wand spell! It's power and speed were higher than any spell Percy knew at his age, and it was quite easy to make variations of it! Currently Percy had made [Spinning Magic Arrow], [Curving Magic Arrow], and was currently working on a variation of [Curving Magic Arrow] which would 'target' the person who the spell was being used on, and would follow the target, until the Magic Arrow hit something. If just after a few days he could master this spell, which was already so strong, what other spells could he use once he got more proficient with tier magic, and what affinity suits him best? He was excited to learn, and was thinking about learning [Mana Shield] next. This form of magic will be _very _useful…

* * *

**If you didn't realise overpowered Lazarus was before, you might realise it now. I really just wanted to make a character who would be considered a god even in the modern world of wizardry. I don't really know what I'm going to do with Percy yet, but he might play a part in something at least. I won't spoil it, but right now I want Percy to take the role of Fluder, as his personality is very, 'get up the ranks and earn the trust of my superiors to become more powerful'. Percy seems to fit this role, as Lazarus is the most powerful person in the world by far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace with a bright smile on his face. It was always nice to see the Weasleys, even if their children were pranksters through and through. The Weasleys were very easy to influence and manipulate, they are completely loyal and never suspected Dumbledore of anything. Oh how naive they are, it was almost pitiful. One thing he hadn't expected when exiting the fireplace was to see Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley with grim looks on their faces. "What's wrong? You look like you met the devil!" Dumbledore said as a joke. Molly's eyes darkened further, "That may not be too far from the truth, why don't you come in and sit down?"

* * *

"HARRY'S ALIVE!?" Dumbledore shouted, spraying the water he was drinking back into his glass. This was incredibly good news, Dumbledore could continue with his original plan after relocating Harry to another wizarding family, probably the Weasleys. If the adopted family refused he could just threaten them with taking legal action against them as they adopted Harry without filling the appropriate forms. "So, where is he? I'll pick him up myself." Arthur scratched the back of his head, "Well that's the thing, they're somewhere in the forbidden forest. Though I'm sure you'll be able to find Harry quickly, that's not the main problem."

Dumbledore's grin had become increasingly wider as the conversation went on, but hearing Arthur's words, he suddenly became cautious. The forbidden forest was filled with incredibly dangerous magical creatures, including dragons and giant arachnids. For someone to survive in the wild area of the forest, they either never go outside, tame the beasts or be strong enough to scare the beasts off. "How were they surviving in there?" Molly's expression darkened, "One of the children were taming and collecting the beasts as a hobby, the other children are at least capable of destroying a large town without breaking a sweat. That's not including Lazarus, if he masters the power he has at the moment, he could destroy the planet if he so wishes."

Dumbledore was horrified, no normal human could do that. Molly seemed to read his mind, "If you're thinking about whether they were human, they weren't. Aura and Mare are dark elves, Lazarus is the first ever vampire in existence, a 'blood god', and is called 'Father Blood' by vampires, Harry has been renamed 'Ash Blood' and has been turned into a vampiric demon called a 'Fanged Devil'. Apparently Ash is strong by their standards, but he can only cast 10th tier magic while other magic casters among them can cast twelfth tier magic if they use all their power, which is enough to completely erase a city."

Dumbledore lay back in his chair, this 'Lucifer Blood seems to be a god surrounded by champions and subordinates, what else could he be? Lazarus' species is literally called a 'Blood God', and he was the first vampire in existence. If there was anything that could remotely come close to a tenth of this vampire's power, Dumbledore had yet to hear of it. Dumbledore hoped that he could find this tomb and raid it for treasures without Lazarus realising he was there. Dumbledore smiled evilly. That's right, Lazarus may be powerful, but he didn't have the intellect of Dumbledore (if you don't understand how wrong Dumbledore is, read Lazarus' passive skills). '_This has to be an illusion," _Dumbledore thought, '_the first ever vampire? As if, I refuse to acknowledge that legend. Portal to hell? Hell doesn't exist._

"I suppose it would be an illusion, it is quite easy to be tricked by those." "It was NOT an illusion Dumbledore." Arthur was very adamant, "I don't know what you're thinking, but what kind illusion tricks reality itself then erases the memory of everyone within ten miles to make it seem as if it was never there?" Dumbledore froze. Even the most powerful illusion couldn't do that. "It probably just tricked you into thinking everyone else was running away." The Weasleys looked down for a second in thought. Molly spoke first, "Hmm, maybe. But we will not help you find the tomb, and we will definitely not help you raid it. Even if there is a tiny chance that he is lying, I'd rather not take those chances." Dumbledore's expression darkened, "fine, I understand, as you seem to be so cautious I won't raid it. But I WILL find it, and I will try to convince Ash to go back to being Harry." As he stood up to go back to the fireplace Molly spoke to him again.

"Will you tell James and Lily?" Dumbledore froze. He had completely forgotten about the rest of the Potters. If he tells that that Harry was alive they would want to start a raid and join in on the raid, but if he doesn't tell them, he could lose the fraction of trust that he has with Ruby. "I have to tell them, now that Harry has been renamed Ash, he might not want to come back. If I tell the Potters that he will come back, then he doesn't want to, it will be a lot more devastating than if I don't tell them in the first place. However, it will be a lot easier to convince Harry if I had his family with him." "What if he comes to Hogwarts without returning to his old family, apparently that's what Lazarus wants to do." Molly replied. Dumbledore stopped again. Harry coming to Hogwarts could be a perfect back up plan if this one goes bad. "That won't be a problem." Before they could reply Dumbledore stepped into the green fire and disappeared.

* * *

Ruby sat at the table of the quaint little cottage eating a rasher of bacon by tearing it with her teeth, and reading a muggle book called 'The Golden Compass' at the same time. Her father was reading a newspaper, specifically about some sort of burst of magical power near the Weasleys which no-one seemed to have any clue as to how it surfaced, and the Weasleys were being very tight lipped. There wasn't any trace that any magic had been used to begin with. It was very peculiar. Her mother was doing a crossword while using magic to wash the dishes, she was good at things like that. The cottage wasn't huge but it wasn't small, it is a little big for a family of three, but they were meant to be a family of four in the first place. Her brother had to live somewhere else, as one of Voldemort's horcrux became embedded in a scar on his forehead. He had gone missing though before the Dursleys picked him up who, according to her mother, were the most horrible people in existence and she would have never let Dumbledore take Harry if she knew he was going there. As a result her mother had become spiteful

"What do you think that magical burst was dear?" Her father(James) was always asking her mother(Lily) about her opinion on these sorts of things. Despite not being the nicest of people, her father loved her with all his heart, and would spoil her until the ends of the earth, leaving Ruby forgotten and neglected most of the time. Also her mother was always the smart one, no matter what the situation was. Lily took a moment to answer, 'As the Weasleys are being so tight lipped about the whole thing, I'd guess that they found some sort of ancient ritual in that haunted attic of theirs. They have such a deep history that they but they are never arrogant at all! I suppose they couldn't be though, seeing their financial situation, but they are still pure-bloods. We would have been able to marry Harry to Ginevra if he was still here, but instead we just got a near-_squib _for an excuse of a daughter._"_

Ruby was surprised. She knew her mother thought well of the Weasleys, but she never thought to this extent! They had always been kind though, and had helped them through tough times, especially when Harry went missing. They even gave her a birthday present on behalf of her parents once but they never picked up on how she was treated by her parents. Her parents thought that Harry was meant to be the chosen one, but when he disappeared they took their anger out on her as it was Lily's dream to become a respected family and Harry was meant to do that, then her mother realised that Harry's twin sister was a near squib. You can imagine how that went down. Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore flew down the fire flew down into the fireplace. He dusted himself off and walked into the kitchen, causing Lily to jump in fright when she saw him, and smash a few plates as her spell failed. Dumbledore looked unusually serious and his tone was very grave. "James and Lily, we may have found your son."

Everything stopped. After a few seconds the whole family's faces rose up in a grin that seemed impossibly wide. Lily sprinted up to Dumbledore, and crying in joy while repeating 'thank you, thank you' over and over again, James had dropped his newspaper and let his jaw slacken while the news sunk in. Ruby was just jumping around the room screaming in delight that she'll finally get to meet the brother that she'd always wanted, knowing that her parents wouldn't dare hurt her while Dumbledore was here. But Dumbledore simply pushed Lily off of him and his tone stayed serious. "You shouldn't thank me yet, we know where he is but we don't know whether he wants to come back." The family looked at him quizzically. Dumbledore sighed while pushing his half-moon glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Harry doesn't remember you, has an entirely new name and a family, which according to my intel, he would do pretty much anything for. I can't promise anything, which is why I need your help to get him back."

Lily and James didn't think about the fact that he might not want to come back. They had assumed, as any parents would, that there would be a heartfelt reunion with lots of tears, and then they would go home and catch up. They hadn't considered the fact that Harry might not want to come back. "Wait a second," Lily began, "You said he has a new name? The people who adopted him renamed him?!" Lily was outraged. How dare they do that to her baby boy? Dumbledore sighed again, "Harry didn't even know that Harry was his name as he was so young, so they renamed him I suppose. For what reason I don't know, but his new name is Ash." "Ash… Harry is a better name." Lily seemed adamant that he would come back, reclaim his old name and they would live happily ever after. "What kind of family are they exactly? Where does Harry live at the moment?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips. This question was going to be difficult to answer. "Well… They are a multi-species family that lives in the forbidden forest." "WHAT!?" Dumbledore winced. It made sense that they were horrified, most magical beasts were typically extraordinarily dangerous. Who would want their children to be raised by monsters? Dumbledore raced to think of an answer. He decided to just tell the truth, except the 'Harry being a Fanged Devil' bit. "Well, we only learned about their existence when they went with Harry to visit the Weasleys. There were two young Dark Elf twins called Aura and Mare, and a vampire who called Lucifer Blood posing as Harry's adoptive father. It is probably a good idea to mention that they use an extremely powerful version of magic which doesn't use wands. They taught Harry this magic, and that burst you felt, was him casting a spell which they taught him."

"WHAT!?" James, Lily and Ruby shouted. Ruby held herself to stop herself from shivering, "My brother is _that _powerful?" "Yes, he is and didn't seem to be tired at all after using it according to the Weasleys." "YES!" Everyone stared at Ruby. It was well known that she was a battle maniac ever since she first learnt how to punch, extraordinarily talented and always wanted to fight anyone remotely strong, but that had never shown any limits even though it had to have some, right? Apparently not. The fact that a group of people that could cause the apocalypse had shown up, and Ruby was jumping for joy DEFINITELY proved that this battle addiction had no limits. While Ruby had a battle addiction, that wasn't the reason she was jumping in joy. She was happy because she might be able to go live with him, and free her from their parents. Dumbledore decided to ignore this 'little outburst' for the time being.

"Anyway, yes he is that powerful, and the people training him seem to be much, _much _stronger. Have you heard of the legend of 'The Blood-Father?'" James and Lily looked at him confused. Lily answered when James didn't, "Yes obviously, vampires appeared one day, and they credited their existence to some sort of god whom they called Father Blooooohhhhhh. You don't mean to tell me that this man is the so called 'Father Blood' Do you?" "According to the Weasleys his appearance, aura and power fit the legends." James and Lily went pale. The legend of the blood-father was meant to be just that, _a legend_, but after every single one of the new humanoid species they captured credited their existence to this so called _father blood,_ in an almost scarily fanatical way, people began to have second thoughts as to whether this was just a legend. They were more than prepared to kill themselves to stop them from revealing anything, and most of them did, they had an impossible biology, heart not beating yet living, dead brain yet thinking. They reproduce normally or by changing the genetics of other humans to make them into a weaker version of themselves. And even if they were vampires hunters before their change, they all worshipped the blood-father.

Their thoughts were cut short by a purple hole in reality appearing in the kitchen doorway, emitting an impossibly large amount of magic. They jumped backwards and drew their wands while Ruby hid in the corner of the room. They became even more wary when the sound of clapping could be heard from the portal. A moment later the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen appeared from portal. She had raven-black hair, a perfect physique and looked as if she could have been sculpted. She wore a heavenly white dress that seemed to glow, and contrasted well against her hair. At first glance you could have been forgiven for thinking that she was human, but then you noticed the horns curving forward on her head, the wings sprouting from her waist, and the fact that her eyes looked like that of a cat's, and you suddenly realised that she really was not at all human. A second person appeared after the first. This person was a young girl wearing a red and black gothic style dress. She had almost grey skin and blood red eyes, and quite obviously a vampire. Probably not as young as she looks then, seeing as vampires are immortal. As they both clapped they had a smile on their faces which said that they were looking at a toddler finish a very simplistic puzzle after an agonisingly long period of waiting for them to complete it.

The winged woman spoke first, "Finally, I thought you weren't going to get it for a second, it's a good thing that humans aren't _completely useless_." The humans within the room were confused, '_get __**what **__exactly?" _Dumbledore spoke first, "I assume you have a reason for coming here, so who are you and why are you here? Tell us or I'll hex you." The small one put her hand to her mouth and laughed a bit. " I suppose you humans like to think that you're powerful, ah well, it doesn't really matter, I was ordered not to kill you. Anyway, I'm Shalltear, Ash's older sister, and this is Albedo, Ash's mother. No one spoke apart from Lily who was shaking in anger. "His name is Harry, and you… you… are _not _his mother, and never will be! [Stupefy]!" A ball of red light emanated from her wand and flew towards Albedo. But before it could hit, a huge battle axe appeared out of seemingly nowhere and batted the ball of light away into the fridge, and within milliseconds afterwards, the legs were missing from the table and pinning the clothes of a very angry Lily to the floor. Dumbledore and James were still holding their wands towards a smiling Shalltear, before whipping round to see Albedo standing over Lily holding a battle axe towards her neck and emitting a suffocating amount of killing intent towards her.

"I don't know WHAT kind of mother you thought you were, but you failed your child, willingly gave him to the worst humans I have ever had the displeasure of knowing about, and instead of looking yourself, entrusted finding him to the very man who gave him to the Dursleys in the first place! So I'll say it again. Don't you _ever_ insult my family, or my son. I won't stop you trying to convince him to go live with you, but right now you are not his mother, and don't lie to yourself that you are." Albedo's voice was filled with pure spite and hatred. Lily just lay there staring at Albedo with hatred, but she no longer seemed so aggressive that she'd try to kill Albedo the moment she got up. Albedo tore of the table legs out of the floor and walked back next to Shalltear while Lily stood up and brushed herself off. The rest of the humans just lowered their wands as they'd realised that they would do nothing to these monsters. "Well, shall we continue?" Albedo said while putting her battleaxe in a hole in the air, similar to the [gate] she'd come through, but smaller and darker. The mess that was once breakfast created a screeching sound as it slowly slid down the table-top that was leaning on the cupboard.

James saw that his wife was a bit too angry to speak so he spoke first, "As Dumbledore said before, why are you here?" Shalltear answered without changing expression whatsoever, "That's an easy one, to invite you to Nazarick, and to visit Ash so you know that he hasn't been mistreated, and see whether he wants to stay with us or go and live with you." Lily visibly flinched at the mention of 'Ash'. James continued, noticing his wife's sudden movement, "Ok, so I'm guessing that that 'portal' that you've just walked through will take us there?" Albedo and Shalltear nodden, and Dumbledore's eyes widened in disbelief, no spell could create a portal or teleport anyone that far. Even master appraters would struggle to do that. "Ok, then why did you rename Harry to Ash?" Albedo just looked at him as if it was obvious, "He holds the greatest affinities for destruction magic, fire magic and demon magic. As a result I named him Ash because I know what those types of magic do, turns absolutely everything to ash. Now he is so powerful that many of you would consider him a god, and destruction incarnate. Doesn't the name suit him?"

Lily began to let out a snarl, then quickly stopped as she felt the bloodlust from Albedo and Shalltear nearly forcing her to the floor again, before Lily could retaliate James jumped in again, "We accept your request." The bloodlust stopped in an instant and Albedo and Shalltear looked at Dumbledore with a much more truthful smile than before. "Wonderful! Then if you would please step through the gate…" Dumbledore stood in front of the gate for a few seconds, then walked through. A moment later he walked straight back through the gate, looked around in awe and confusion and walked through the gate once more. Seeing that it was safe, Lily, James and Ruby walked through the hole in the fabric of space.

* * *

As Ruby walked through the gate she found herself facing an absolutely MASSIVE corridor. Dwarfing cathedral ceilings tens of times over, and wide enough to fit twenty of her house. She was standing on a blood red carpet, which never seemed to stain or scuff no matter how much she walked on it. Multiple marble and gold pillars held up the ceiling which seemed higher than clouds could ever reach. The black and gold walls were adorned with murals and paintings, and hanging from them were torches burning with a purple fire. The chandeliers burned a white fire instead of purple, and were made of a crystal which seemed to be made of all colours of the rainbow, fragmenting the light perfectly so that it was never too bright, or too dim. In front of her was a door which seemed like it would take centuries to make as it was so intricate. It was a mix of gold, obsidian and mahogany, but what was amazing was what was above it. An Angelic army was fighting against a demonic army, the generals in a duel, while the soldiers behind them each seemed to scream with anger as they fought each other. But above that was a picture of forty-one figures of all shapes and sizes looking down on the battle as if it was occurring for their sadistic amusement, with one of them in the middle sitting on a throne of the gods. The figures were all blacked out with the exception of their eyes, making it impossible to tell who they were, but even further up were three words that sent chills down Ruby's spine: 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. Whatever those words meant, it sounded like they were fear incarnate, as if those words were the reason why death and despair exists.

Albedo and Shalltear walked through the gate behind them and walked in front of them. Both of their expressions darkened, and Albedo chose this moment to scare them out of their skins. "You are about to witness the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown and the forty-one supreme beings. You are about to see what you consider monsters, creatures that could kill you will a single finger, and treasures beyond mortal comprehension. You are about to feel fear and terror which makes the apocalypse seem like a bedtime story read by your mother. I would recommend showing respect." And before they could say anything, Albedo and Shalltear opened the door, and they found that Albedo was not lying whatsoever. The creatures either side of the grand hallway were dragons, huge undead soldiers, demons, angels, humanoid insects and many more. Dumbledore could feel that each of these creatures were more than capable of slaughtering a group of highly trained wizards and witches at bear minimum. Then there was the treasures, statues of pure diamond, so life like it seemed that they could move like pictures any second. But in front of them, was the fear, Lazarus Blood, despair incarnate. There didn't seem to be any words that described him well, but he was… a god. That seemed to be the best title. He sat on a throne carved out from the shadows, wearing a robe perfected down to atoms, and emitted an aura that could crush them by killing intent alone.

They paled as white as death and stopped in their tracks. Dumbledore suddenly had the realisation that the Weasleys were NOT exaggerating. This vampire had to be The Blood-Father, his miasma was far purer than any vampire Dumbledore had ever encountered, and the power he was emanating was enough to crush him if it was focused, and it was quite obvious that most of it was being held back. Lazarus was pale, extraordinarily pale, but even so, he would be very attractive to the opposite gender. He had a perfect, almost sculpted face and a smile which could win the hearts of many if they didn't know the meaning of it. His eyes were blood red, with an almost eerie intelligence in them, it seemed that he had been around for quite a while, well he had to be, as he was the father of all vampires. Even Dumbledore was believing it now. Drawing his eyes away from the god sitting on the throne, he saw people standing next to him in lines, Albedo and Shalltear were there too. There was Shalltear, a pair of twins, a man wearing glasses with a forked metal tail, a large blue insect which seemed to meet the very definition of 'warrior', a creature with a featureless face apart three large dots acting as eyes and a mouth who wore a muggle soldier's uniform, and a floating winged foetus with eyes either side of it's head, that seemed to horrify yet calm anyone it looked upon. Standing directly next to the throne was Albedo, and on the other side was a child with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. The boy wore a suit very similar to the human-like creature wearing the glasses. None of the Potters seemed to realise that he was there yet.

After a few moments of staring in awe and fear, Dumbledore mentally shook himself and began to walk forwards slowly. The rest of the Potters, not wanting to be left behind with all the monsters, started a brisk walk to catch up with Dumbledore. As they fell into place behind Dumbledore, Lily noticed Ash looking at her with an expression that gave absolutely nothing away. She clenched her fists and teeth and walked forwards with an angry expression on her face. When they reached the bottom of the steps towards the throne, Albedo spoke in a respectful tone, the arrogance she showed earlier completely gone, "Lord Blood, Ash's birth mother and father, as well as Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts has arrived." Lazarus smirked. Everything was going according to plan. "It is a pleasure to meet you, skipping formalities, I suppose you know why I asked you to come here?" Lily's face twisted in rage, "Yes we do, so give me back my son!" The air turned cold. A huge amount of killing intent pressed down on them, forcing them to the floor. "You consider him your parents?" Lazarus spoke, his voice filled with spite and fury. The killing intent ramped up crushing them into ground. "You really think that after you just abandoned him with the worst people you know that you still deserve to raise a child." Lazarus sighed. The killing intent released itself as it was never there. Slowly they stood up, still shaking from the pressure they felt. They noticed even the guardians were struggling to stay upright, even though they could feel power emanating from each one.

Lazarus spoke once more, "I will let Ash give you a tour, but I do ask you to respect the denizens of the tomb that you came across, I know how humans treat people who aren't like them. There also may be some things that may make you want to vomit, but everyone is to be treated with respect no matter what they are, without exception. But I will ask you to stay out of the eight floor, there isn't much there, but the winds alone would tear your skin from your bones. All present are dismissed." A [Gate] appeared and he stood up and walked through it, the rest of the guardians summoned their own gates and walked through them until Ash was the only one left.

Lily ran towards Ash in joy with her arms outstretched , "I'm so glad you're alive Harry!" Ash moved out of the way of her hug. Lily was confused and tried again, but Ash just did the same thing. "I don't remember you whatsoever and I don't remember that name either. I didn't want to meet you and neither did mother, but father though it would be a good idea for me to meet my birth family. I don't like humans, so I'll show you around and then you leave and I never have to see you again." Ash's eyes were cold and filled with annoyance. He didn't see meeting his true parents as anything more than a distraction and a nuisance . Lily stepped backwards in shock. This was not how she envisioned this meeting going at all. She fell to her knees in sadness and defeat, as if the strings holding her up had all been cut at the same time.

Seeing Lily's pitiful state made Ash sigh. He still didn't feel anything for humans, but at this rate his training will be delayed even further. "Look, This is my home and I don't remember you, but I won't stop you from trying to convince me to 'go home' with you." He stressed 'go home' as if it was a completely ridiculous notion, and that he had no intention of following through with it. Lily seemed to perk up a bit though, so she stood up and gestured for Ash to lead the way. He began to walk , "I will ask you to refer to Ash instead of Harry though." Lily's eyes widened. She kept walking but her mind was unable to process the fact that he actually might not be able to remember her and she came to the more 'emotional' conclusion, '_He must have been brainwashed, don't worry Harry, I'll save you from this hell!'  
_

* * *

Ash strode through the halls of the ninth floor. They passed paintings and statues which could have been owned by a god. Dumbledore, James, Lily and Ruby were all staring around in awe and wondered how they had so much gold and rare metals, but they were careful to keep up with Ash. Ash didn't spare any of this a second glance though. Lily tried to make conversation, "So how have you been all these years? How bad was it?" Ash sighed, "See for yourself." He turned towards a door on the left side of the hallway. The door was around five meters tall and was black and red with golden threads moving through it, it had a large obsidian knocker shaped in the face of a grinning demon with blood red eyes. As Dumbledore looked at the knocker he got the feeling that those eyes were not just decorations, and it made him very uncomfortable. Ash smiled faintly and pushed open the door, "Welcome to my room."

They gasped. The room, if you could call it that, was beautiful. It had a constant theme of black and yellow and was more like a mansion than a simple bedroom. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room, a games room, a study, a laboratory, a training room, a bar, three bathrooms, four bedrooms and even a garden! They looked around being shocked by the beautiful modern architecture. In addition to the black and yellow, patterns of hexagons sprawled across the walls in perfect symmetry. In the sitting room there was a large black wolf with blue eyes curled up on the rug next to the onyx fireplace. There were demonic guards at regular intervals, who emitted an aura of disgust towards the humans, which Ash did not bother to correct. Despite this, the humans were all looking around in wonder and awe. Dumbledore was most confused about there was a garden with a sky in an underground tomb. He was horrified yet stunned at the same time when he learnt that it was custom made for this room. Ash quickly moved them on after about ten minutes though.

* * *

After the ninth floor they started at the entrance to the tomb. They had entered a teleportation rune and they were standing in front of a crypt surrounded by a graveyard. Dumbledore immediately recognised this as the forbidden forest. Even though he hadn't been this far into the forbidden forest before, he recognised the species of the plants surrounding him. They walked into the start of the tomb, and this area was far more tomb-like. It was like a labyrinth, twisting and turning with undead skeletons and liches passing them and bowing to Ash. At the second floor they passed a large black structure with a rotting door on it. Ash walked straight past it, and Dumbledore was about to ask what it was before he heard the faint screams for mercy and the clacks of the mandibles of insects from inside and decided against it. They kept walking through the rest of the second floor and the third floor, passing dungeons and walking through corridors until they came to the fourth floor. There was a huge underground lake, with giant leviathans moving through the water, and golems patrolling the land. They began walking through the caves which Ash seemed to know like the back of hand, and Dumbledore saw a golem about the size of a small mountain sitting on a throne of stone. Ash greeted it and it bowed its head in response. Before they walked into the teleportation rune for the fifth floor, Ash cast a number of spells of the sixth tier on them to stop them from feeling the cold, and the moment they walked onto the rune they could understand why. They were in a freezing wasteland with pillars of ice stretching up into the sky and huge castle in the centre of the blizzard. Ash walked through the wasteland without shivering, Dumbledore noticed how the snowflakes and ice evaporated the moment they touched him, but no-one else seems to have realised. The sixth floor was an entire jungle with villages and coliseum, which Ruby absolutely loved. Dumbledore's bulged out of his head when Ash casually said that the sky and environment was created by one of the old inhabitants of the tomb, which Lazarus is the last of. The seventh floor was filled with four things: Fire, lava, demons and screams. Lots of screams. No matter how hard they tried to shut it out, there were screams from humans everywhere. Ash noticed their discomfort, and used it as an excuse to skip this floor so he could get back to training faster. From what little they saw, it was horrific yet beautiful. Waterfalls of lava falling down into lakes of flames and tortured soul They then went back to the sixth floor to meet with Lazarus.

Lily was seething with anger. How DARE they raise HER child in such a place!? It was horrific! She was going to get her son back, whether they like it or not. One thing she was confused about though, why had he not made a break for it while they were on the surface? '_He must be scared of this 'father blood' and that he will track him down.' _Lily thought. Meanwhile Ruby was loving this place. Her parents had always kept her inside out of fear, so she had never seen anything like this before As the group entered the massive coliseum, they saw the vampire standing there with his constant cold smile on his face. He was standing there seemingly alone. Lily smirked faintly, '_perfect, this vampire will be dead in a second.' _Lazarus began walking towards them, "Thank you for showing them around Ash, how was-" He was cut short by Lily raising her wand, "Avada Kedavra!" A green wisp of lightning flew from her wand and struck Lazarus. Ruby screamed: "NOOOO". Ruby was screaming because if Lazarus was dead her hope was dead. Lily grinned like she was insane, '_I've done it! I've saved my son!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about waiting for so long to update, but it took SOOOOOO long to try and work out how to finish this chapter, and in the end it turned into a short chapter. Sorry about that but i'll try to make the next chapter longer. See if you get the reference to the second book.**

* * *

Lily grinned like she was insane, 'I've done it! I've saved my son!' Dumbledore was horrified, he knew she was desperate, but to think she was willing to use an unforgivable!? While she was laughing Lazarus looked at her while smirking and was seemingly amused, "Was that supposed to do something?" Lily stopped laughing and looked in horror at the vampire who was perfectly fine. "No, that's impossible! Only a human sacrifice can block the killing curse!" Lucifer began walking towards Lily, "Idiot girl, I thought you were supposed to be smart? I am already dead, and besides most of the inhabitants of the tomb can survive something equivalent to a third tier spell." "No! Stay back! 'Avada Kedavra!' 'Avada Kedavra!'" As soon as the spells touched Lazarus they fizzled out of existence, and Lazarus just kept walking forwards not caring about her futile resistance. Lily, realising this wasn't going anywhere, regained some rationality, "James! Help me!" James rushed to her aid and began firing his own spells, realising that the killing curse doesn't work, "'Crucio!' 'Crucio!' 'Reducto!'" Lazarus just kept walking forwards smiling at the humans try to lay a scratch on his skin. Ruby stood backwards as Lazarus ripped the wands out of her parents' hand and threw them behind her. She smiled as she saw the look on her parents' faces, the spite and vengeance she had stored for so many years was getting the release it craved so much.

Lily and James stepped back in horror, this creature was far too strong. In a panic Lily began running while James just fell to his knees in utter defeat. Lazarus smirked and raised his hand towards the form of Lily running away, "[Chains Of Negation]". Black chains shot out from his hand and wrapped around Lily. She immediately felt weak as the chains began draining the energy and mana from her body, Lazarus kept his cold smirk on his face as he dragged her by the chains to a kneeling position alongside her husband. "So," Lazarus began, "What exactly were you trying to accomplish by trying to kill me?" Lily narrowed her eyes, she could still escape and she wasn't letting go of her pride so easily, "I wanted to kill you and get my son back and I still do." Lazarus just snorted, "Did you really not listen to _anything _Ash said? Even if you succeed we are still underground. You can run for as long as you want but you'll eventually hit a wall." Lazarus turned to Ash, "Could you step out of the coliseum for a moment Ash? It will be a lot easier to break them without them thinking that there is any hope."

Despite the drop of sweat that had begun to flow down her face, Lily scrunched up her face in fury and spat at him. It land a good few feet away from him. Lazarus smirked. "Pathetic." He swept his hand over them "[Muscle Faliure]" Immediately they went limp, unable to move any of the muscles in their body (not counting the heart,) He turned to Ruby. "I understand your past with them, I feel that it is only fair that you decide their fate." Ruby froze. "How did you-" "You were making it as obvious as could be that you were uncomfortable around your parents, more so your mother than your father though." Lazarus smirked as Ruby stared at him. He seemed so cruel, so sadistic, but he was fair. That was more than she could say for her parents. "Why?" Ruby couldn't help but ask. Lazarus's eyes darkened. "No-one is born able to conquer the world. My past is not the kindest one either but at least I had a shoulder to cry on for the first few years of my life." Ash couldn't help but lose control of his mouth and began to gape. His father had been weak? But as hard it was to believe it made sense, no-one can be born able to control power. Lazarus looked at Dumbledore, "However, I have no problems with massacarring a group of innocents if it benefits me. Morals are one of the largest human weaknesses, and often stop you from killing one to save the many. It is one of the main reasons why I despise your species."

Dumbledore unconsciously took a step back. He always knew that humans were weak but mentally weak? That can't be true. He opened his mouth to deny it but Lazarus just put his hand up to silence him. "You humans cooperate when it suits you, but the moment there is chance of death or injury you'd sooner throw a hundred people under the bus than take it yourself. Your magic is based off of 'will' which has to be trained, but then you use it much better when you are scared and trying to save yourself. Even when you are equal in power, you still see it necessary to form a hierarchy, just so 'pure-bloods' feel 'special' " Dumbledore closed his mouth. Everything he said was true. Humans are a horrifyingly weak species, yet they are still arrogant, humans need to help each other yet they are still selfish. Dumbledore turned his head to the ground in thought.

Lazarus turned away from Dumbledore, "So Ruby, have you decided what your parents' fate will be?" She clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. "I don't care about them. You can do what you want with them as long as I don't have to have anything to do with them." Dumbledore's head snapped up from looking at the ground. No. No that cannot happen. She is the only chance he has to bring Ash back to the light. "Ruby my dear, are you sure you want that to happen? You could just forgive your parents for whatever happened and go home and live a nice life." Ruby looked at him with spite. "No Dumbledore that is not happening. You have only ever wanted to use me as a pawn in your 'greater good'."

Dumbledore stepped back at her cold tone. He had wanted to use her to bring Ash back to the light but with her living here that didn't seem possible. Before he could say anything further Lazarus cut in. "Granted. Where exactly would you like to live? It would be quite easy to put you anywhere you want with whoever you want. Ruby looked up shyly. "Could I live here please?" Lazarus was taken aback. He had not planned for this turn of events at all. But… It would be beneficial in the long run and may give Ash more of a perspective on other children. However… "Granted, but to live here it would be best if we changed your body for something… not human. Would that be alright?" Ruby smiled faintly, "The world didn't accept me as a human, so if I will be accepted as a non-human then that will be fine."

Dumbledore's eyes widened further than they already were. This is not working as planned at all. Just as he was about to speak Lazarus turned to face him. "As for you, you are free to go." "...Excuse me?" Lazarus's eyes hardened. "There is no longer a need for you to be here. I have gained all I want and have left the appropriate impression on you and the Potters. Leave. There is a gate behind you." Dumbledore stayed silent for a few seconds in shock as began to turn away from him and the still kneeling Potters. Coming to senses he began to scream, "You can't do that to us! Is that the whole reason you brought us here?! To intimidate us?!"

Lazarus stared at Dumbledore with an emotionless mask for a few seconds, then began walking towards Dumbledore as the air seemed to freeze around him, "Are you **sure**..." Lazarus' voice turned to his true one, a dark soulless voice promising pain that was drowning out the spectral screams of every soul he had ever killed, echoing throughout the amphitheatre in a chorus of despair. Lazarus continued moving forward as Dumbledore paled and began shaking. "**That you **_**really**_..." Dumbledore tried to take his first step back as his face grew even whiter than his beard, but terror froze him in place. Black tendrils seemed to snake their way out of Lazarus' clothes, with more tendrils and more screams appearing with every step. As he moved across the ground his footsteps left pools of blood behind them, which flowed across the sand in streams, conjoining and separating to create entire networks made of the nectar of life. Finally Lazarus came to a stop before Dumbledore. "**Wish to question me?**" His tone sounded careless, but his actual voice promised destruction to all. The black tendrils reached out towards Dumbledore as he took a small gasp feeling the cold that they emanated. Dumbledore's blood ran cold as he found himself no longer staring into the face of a vampire, but fear incarnate. In that instant Dumbledore understood why fools fear death, and the wise fear what lies beyond it. For if the face of the vampire king is death incarnate, then this is so, _so_ much worse. His hair was gone, as was his nose and ears. His skin had turned a deep shade of red, which contrasted greatly with his eyes, that had doubled in size and turned completely black. They appeared to stare straight into his essence. His mouth had turned into a cruel sneer, and his teeth became black. His tongue dyed itself a pale white, the colour of porcelain. This was not death. The vampire from before death. This is the thing that the vampire brings your soul to. Dumbledore stared into the eyes of the devil. And he screamed.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

Breaking News! Dumbledore: Killer Of The Potters?

By Rita Skeeter

This morning Dumbledore was found inside Potter's cottage, screaming and firing hexes and curses randomly. Most of them illegal. At his feet were the body of Lily and James Potter which appeared to have had some sort of curse cast on them that aged them them over 200 years. The bodies were also strewn with cuts and bruises, and every bone in their body was broken. Their skulls were shattered and their brains were leaking out of their heads. I have not included a picture just because of how horrific the image was. The twin of the-boy-who-lived, Ruby Potter, was nowhere to be found, and was thought to have escaped the wizard. It is currently thought that Dumbledore is the murderer due to the overwhelming evidence, however he was unable to be apprehended due to the fact that he killed himself before he could be fully apprehended by the aurors, and it is currently unknown why he did this, but the current theory is perhaps age had finally caught up and his countermeasures that stopped him from going senile had failed and sent him insane. Perhaps Dumbledore was always unstable? This reporter is just glad that this didn't happen while he was at Hogwarts, it could have ended very badly for all of our children.

* * *

The shadow demon read the newspaper from the shadow behind Molly Weasley as she wept over the old headmaster's death. It watched as she talked with her husband over what they were going to do. "Arthur!" Molly sobbed. "D-Do you think the B-Blood-Father had s-something to do wi-with this?" It smirked as Arthur, pale and shaking, attempted to find reason within something that he found impossible. "No. I can't… I won't believe that that… CREATURE could do that to Dumbledore. Perhaps the theory about him losing control of his countermeasures are true. Or maybe he realised something that made him do it for the greater good?" It smiled as Molly began to cry even harder and the children came downstairs to console their mother. It grinned as Percy stepped back, looked at it straight in the eyes and nodded with a subtle smile on his face, before turning back into a fake sombre face and continuing to console his mother. It's grin turned sadistic. Lord Demiurge would be very pleased by this development. Lord Blood's intellect truly is unmatchable, to be able to corrupt a child just by giving them a book. 'Everything's coming together.' It thought. "Hail Nazarick." It whispered as it faded into the shadows, and another of its species took on the job they were born to do.


	5. Up For Adoption

I'm sorry but this story is officially up for adoption. I've been feeling the writers block settling in since I started writing the third chapter and it hasn't gone away. Also some people were asking for a lemon (I'M THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! I'M NOT WRITING A LEMON!), which just makes things weird, but probably the main reason is that I couldn't find an ending. In my head I had the next four years of Hogwarts planned out, with Lazarus establishing himself as a teacher, Ruby(if someone does adopt this please find a name for her) using unholy and soul magics that just pissed everyone of and Ash going supernova in the middle of a potions class. But please do not feel that you have to follow this timeline if you adopt this.

But thanks to everyone who supported this story, and special thanks to Paxloria(my unofficial beta reader) and Thristan(my morale support guy). You both gave a lot of constructive criticism and a lot of ideas which I hope will be used if this gets adopted. Please PM me if you want to adopt this story. Thank you to everyone who has read this.


End file.
